


Expressions of Lust

by UlforceDiizoid



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlforceDiizoid/pseuds/UlforceDiizoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mid-way through the search for Zelda in Skyward Sword, Link takes some alone time in Skyloft. Fi interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Begun at 6:06 AM 2/14/14 Finished at 8:12 AM 12/30/14 Imported to AO3 on 11/15/15  
The Legend of Zelda and related Legend of Zelda characters, items, names, and settings belong to and are copyright(c) to Nintendo and any additional publishing/licensing corporations.

I am not making one single cent from this work of fiction, either, imaginary or otherwise. 

**The Legend of Zelda, Expressions of Lust**

"Master, I detect elevated stress in your expression and mood."

Link groaned beneath his breath at the sword spirit's interruption. _How did she find me again?_ he wondered, eyes slipping open to find the oddly garbed Fi hovering over his shoulder. _Doesn't she understand the meaning of_ privacy _?_ He had left the Goddess Sword safely nestled in its sheath in his room a floor below, along with the rest of his overbearing equipment, to take a reprieve from her 'guidance' and the hunt for Zelda on the Surface-beneath-the-Clouds.

Just the thought of his lost childhood friend-turned-lover brought back the memories of their last intimacies in brilliant highlight; _those blonde tresses hanging beside her cheeks, the impudent gleam in her bright eyes and the way her pink lips curled about into an open 'o' of delight overflowing with laughter as he splattered her bare, rosy pink-tipped breasts with cum_. Link's heart thudded harder and his erection pulsed once in remembrance of her skillful hands.

His own woefully inadequate grip was _wrong_. Too calloused from handling his Loftwing's reigns, his practice-turned-real sword in harried combat, fletching arrow after arrow on his bow. They were _rough_ where she had ever been _soft_ , _plush_ , adept at teasing him for minutes that lasted into a welcome, tortured eternity.

"Master, your stress level is abnormally high. I suggest ceasing immediate activities and laying down to rest."

He sighed furiously at the latest distraction to his alone time and made to pull his trousers back into position about his aching flesh, realizing as he did that there were better ways to solve both of their problems than conceding defeat or telling her - uselessly - to leave him be. Keeping a grip sternly around the base and turning away from Zelda's blankets to face Fi directly he sat down and said, "No. It has been several weeks since I had release at a woman's hands - do you even know what release is, Fi? The expenditure of stress by one-on-one gratification! I've held it in for so long while you've been with me but the sole time I try to escape to satisfy myself you've barged in again!"

Her blank eyes examined him closely and honed in on the apparent fifth appendage sprouting from the base of his crotch. "You appear to desire additional... _contact_?" she asked. "I have distant memories left by the Goddess about such proclivities. Master, there is a 5% chance you will find a receptive partner at this time of night amongst the women of Skyloft. It would be best to ignore your urges until they settle down."

Link stared at her hard. _Of all the things to say_ _._ He could hardly believe it. His blood already felt like it was boiling, ready to bubble over at her further denial. He countered, "Or you could help me directly."

Fi's mouth quirked to one side, as if biting her lips, just as her head tilted as well, seemingly puzzled by his request. "I do not have the required appendages to mimic your actions," she stated evenly. His eyes settled around her mouth and then trailed down to his problem and back again, still aching for a woman's touch, even this feminine sword-spirit.

Her lips pressed together in the faintest hint of a frown once she registered his implication.

"Master, it would be remiss of me to perform such a service upon you," she stated simply. "I was created to be wielded in combat and offer advice in the process of following the Goddess' will, as laid down from the edge of time," she chided. But then her expression changed, uncertainty replacing distaste. "However," she leaned her head forward to meet his eyes from scant inches away, "if it would persuade you to return to your quest, I have been instructed to comply to any necessity to advancing the completion of that goal. I would suggest finding a secluded location to avoid a high chance of unwarranted eavesdropping."

"I don't care about anyone else overhearing," he refuted plainly.

And then he leaned forward and kissed her. It was like pressing his mouth against cool, flexible glass, initially stiff against his warm lips, but he did not let that distract from probing the orifice with his tongue.

Fi did not have eyelids to stir, pupils to widen, nor blood with which to blush, but even still he felt a sense of hesitancy and doubt as he nudged his tongue forward and probed at her mouth. Gradually her own tongue slipped out to meet and twine about his delicately.

 _Not unpleasant_ , he considered, _odd, but not unpleasant. Mm_ , he pulled back to breath and found himself surprised by how much harder his cock throbbed now from before. Just kissing a female had sent a renewed lust to his loins, and a dribble of clear white precum rolled down to splash against his trousers.

"Master, there is an 80% chance that we will be overheard," she repeated the warning before he could kiss her again.

His whole body twitched, lust and annoyance at war within his eyes. "If you're reluctant to proceed the only neighbor to this room, Karene, is away at the baths. No one else is situated to hear us, and unless you want to take this to the rooftop in full view of all of Skyloft and the night patrol, where anyone will hear our actions, than it is going to happen here in Zelda's room!" He laid a hand upon her hip and ran it up her midriff, tracing over the small bulge in her dress that signified her breasts beneath, and was rewarded with the slightest inclination of her head and an arching out to fill his palm as she accepted his words.

"Very well, Master."

Sliding down to the floor until her head was level with his fully erect manhood, Fi paused, collecting information. It was more than adequate to suit any living woman's needs, far above the average length and girth, and her tongue glided across her lips in anticipation of taking it into her mouth. A thin trail of saliva dotted her lips in the aftermath, and Link grunted in bliss when she formed a seal about his bulbous cockhead and teased the slit cautiously.

Her hesitance quickly proved itself over her intention, however, stilling to process the salty flavor with lips tightening in the seemingly-universal female distaste of a man's dick. He laid a hand at the base of her cool neck and eased it into firm hair, kneading the scalp and applying just enough pressure to encourage deeper activity. Fi uttered some reprimand that served only to vibrate her mouth delightfully rather than cease the errant warrior's effort.

"Ah!" Link drew a breath and held it dearly as Fi took the first half to her lubricated throat. _Goddess, she does one thing better than Zelda at least!_ the rogue thought interposed his lover's image across the colder face burying in his crotch an inch at a time. Slow to begin Fi demonstrated no gag-reflex as she passed the half-way mark, and at full depth she spoke again around the burning flesh, a sensation more wondrous by the semi-rigid nature of her throat.

Scant seconds of _that_ had Link's balls tightening; he leaned into her mouth and did nothing to close his own, creamy splooge gushing forth from his loins with every hum of hers and unrestricted moan of his. He collapsed against Zelda's bed and the creaky wall separating the rooms with mild-satisfaction for the first time in more than a month.

"Goddess," he repeated, smiling brightly down at the sword-spirit still half-mounted upon his cock. "I've never had better, Fi. In fact.. I wonder..." she stiffened mid-way free as he sat up enough to tug at her cape, pulling her up and off so that he could drag her into his lap with slender legs kneeling to either side of his waist. "I could use a full service for comparison!"

Fi offered him a bland expression. "Master, your emotional state has risen above previously established measures. Must you persist in _sating your needs_ at this time?"

Link's wide grin spoke enough for him. "That was hardly enough to quell my urges. Zelda and I would repeat several sessions at a time after just days apart. I've held this in far, far too long to be satisfied at one soft-coupling, Fi!"

The sword-spirit sighed, cocked her head in curiosity, and then leaned down until her tunic-clad breasts were pressing against his face. "As you will, Master."

Link's hands went one to her left hip and the other to her right breast, pealing the tunic back from pliable and warming flesh in both instances. A pale blue nipple stiffened in his fingers above, a paler blue nub sending a jolt of pleasure coursing through her spine as calloused fingers probed the junction twixt her legs - she wore nothing beneath to defend her modesty - and his manhood lunged up at that revelation, bobbing with blood anew, grazing her bare ass.

He groaned and took her nipple into his mouth as he reversed hands, molding the neglected breast, fingers delving against her moistening slit. He expected no moan to pass beyond her pursed lips and so it was, a silence uninterrupted from her end despite the growing trembles from his effort. _Come on, give me something, surely you cannot bottle it all inside - I feel hot enough to boil the baths Karene is still swimming in!_

By now Zelda would have been muffling her shouts with the delicate white panties stuffed into her lips that she always wore when they met in secret, the sopping wet cloth hardly capable of performing this unintended secondary duty, and as if reading his mind Fi broke into a single soft pant that she repeated once every few moments, rising in tone.

A small victory, but victory all the same.

Pulling back only so that the could lift the light woman higher, one hand guiding his ridged erection to the damp cleft between her thighs, they uttered their passion in equally drawn out moans as he impaled her to the hilt. Link arched and clenched both hands upon her thighs to ease the motion. Those first thrusts were rocky, jerking, unable to land a steady pace - and he didn't want to draw this delight out, desiring only a fast plateau tonight.

The bed creaked and groaned in tandem to the heavy rhythm of lust. "Master!" Fi spilled the word sloppily at a burst of spine-tingling pleasure. "Master! I... I pre _DICT_... one hund _RED PERCENT S_... _SA_ tis _FA_ ct _ION!!_ "

"Goddess dammit," he swore, pulling her head down and mashing their lips together before she awoke the entire school. His own rolling orgasm spilled near as much seed into her cunt as had glazed her throat. Fi moaned freely into his mouth and he returned the favor in kind, eyes going half-lidded. At last he pulled back to gasp for breath and slowed his rampant motion, easing them both to Zelda's now very soiled blankets.

The sword-spirit crumpled beside him with aftershocks of oozing pleasure. Link lay beside her and breathed the scent of sword-turned-lover with surprising fervor. _Mm, we've both needed this_ , he considered, allowing his eyes to drift fully closed.

From the yawning crack in the boards dividing Zelda and Karene's room, the young woman peering through arched her own hips against a soiled pillow with stifled moan capped off in a bitten fist, meeting the blue-spirit's eerie stare for the second time in as many minutes.

Link remained none the wiser.

**End. Hi there. This is the first in what I intend to be most of my sex-fics and the like imported from AFFo to AO3! I thought starting with one of my better entries over these past several years would be best. Here's hoping y'all like it! I'll see ya around!~Ulforce  
**


	2. Nirvana in the Sky, Hel on the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Fi have some fun on a sky island, while Zelda is rigorously tested by Impa in the purification rituals.

Begun at 7:06 AM 5/14/15 Finished at 2:29 PM 5/24/15 Imported to AO3 11/15/15  
The Legend of Zelda and related Legend of Zelda characters, items, names, and settings belong to and are copyright(c) to Nintendo and any additional publishing/licensing corporations.

I am not making one single cent from this work of fiction, either, imaginary or otherwise.

**The Legend of Zelda, Expressions of Lust**  
**Chapter Two - Nirvana in the Sky, Hel on the Surface**

"Ah! Master!" Fi's desperate moan filled the night air to the steady thump of hard swordsman flesh against the willing sword spirit's wet loins, the grass beneath their rough coupling already damp with her dew and his overflowing seed. Link grunted in agreement with her pleasurable emissions and curled his fist tighter into her hair, drawing Fi's flexible back even further into an arch to accommodate this odd position, her lain out on her stomach and toes, he thrusting from behind into her snatch. Without arms for support she still managed to comply with his demand and craned upward until her belly cleared the ground, toes gouging new tracks beneath them. From the better angle his cock speared her sopping cunt that much more quickly, harder, and both sang their heightened bliss freely, with only his loftwing for company on this deserted patch of land several flights on from Skyloft.

"Goddess, you're as much a filthy whore as she ever was!" The search for Zelda on the Surface below was still fruitless, and this was not the second, or third, or fourth time that Link had sated his frustration and his needs with Fi's help. All these abandoned rocks in the Sky, they had learned together, were perfect for such midnight trysts. And Fi had grown quite accommodating with each successive union, becoming more readily vocal in her delights and bolder in her positions, almost as if she were trying to fill Zelda's role with perfect precision.

"Do you like this?" he grunted as he rolled their hips together, dipping down to nip at the side of her cool neck. The glassy flesh remained supple enough to bruise yet not break, and little purple patches littered her throat already. Fi groaned her approval.

"Mas... _MasTERrrr_.. !!"

Even as she clenched and shuddered, her thighs trembling in wonderful ways that sent his cock into overdrive, Link leaned down to lay her into the wet grass, breathing hoarsely as his motions slowed to ride out the sword spirit's latest climax.  He squirmed his free hand underneath her ruffled tunic and cupped her diminutive yet welcome breasts one after the other, his breath quickening. "Fi! Hah!!"  Unable to draw out his endurance any longer, Link directed his grip to Fi's waist and hastened his pace to full, no longer pulling out more than half-way before their thighs collided again. Slick, fast, rough, hurried, frantic.

" _Aah_!" She trilled vibrantly and began quivering, downright _vibrating_ at the point of contact, the heat in her sex overwhelming rather than diminishing. A chorus of pleasure flared to life and spread outward to encompass her form as never before, a crescendo of the hour's hard work and harder delight harmonizing to new heights. Link panted at her shoulder like a wolf.

Only a strangled whimper bled across her cool lips when at last they stilled together many seconds later. Though built with the means to couple so, the sword spirit had her own limits like any woman, and they had finally been reached, as one blessed orgasm chained into another, another, _another,_ and Link filled her cunt with what felt to be all the cum he had deposited that night at once. They slumped down at last, he rolling out, and off of her, to lay at her side with a forearm laid across his brow.

"Hylia..." he swore then, eyes half-lidded. "What was _that_?"

Fi stirred weakly and rose half-way before collapsing across his chest. Her mouth found his again with an exhausted slant of joy. "I predict... our state of sexual bliss is... beyond one hundred percent, Master..." Abruptly she flickered and retreated once more into the Mastersword, leaving Link to breath in their heady scent and eventually stare up at the stars in the night sky in thought.

 

* * *

  
Impa's fingers pinched hard at the pebbled tits straining through the surface of Zelda's soiled white gown, the blond woman restrained by shibari - rope bondage. Kneeling with legs spread, panties aside to bare her dripping pussy to the warm night air, the desire coursing through the Skyloft female could not be denied - though denied she had been indeed, in the precious few occasions granted to her for meditation that she had instead channeled into fleeting sessions imagining Link's hard prick buried to the hilt inside of her loins. It was futile. No matter how she tried, her slim, soft fingers were no match for her childhood friend and secret lover's girth, or his calloused hands on her pert breasts.

Another plop of slick juice splashed across the tiles underneath. Impa leveled an accusing stare. "So wet. Your thoughts are centered upon the boy again." Left hand dipping between Zelda's thighs, Impa brushed the engorged labia so lightly that it may as well have been a draft of wind from the nearby fire. "We grow short on time and this is what the incarnation of the Goddess Hylia spends her precious mortality indulging in? Reducing herself to a simple orifice to be filled? Would you lay with any male that presented you a cock?"

Hazy tears swam in Zelda's eyes, tears of desire, frustration, and anger. _I would not!_ she tried to speak around the fingers pressed between her lips, stilling her tongue. It came out a strangled moan. _I only want Link!_ She was not pure enough, Impa's unending teasing only made it that much worse. Reading the answer writ across her sweat slick features, the Sheika tribe leader said, with no room for argument, "You _would_."

Rubbing at the inner flesh beside Zelda's wetness, Impa finally laid one finger into the crux, pressed her thumb against the clit, and rubbed in tortuously slow arcs from side to side, hardly penetrating at all. Yet still Zelda reacted like a desperate Loftwing, thrusting against the ropes, thrashing in their expertly placed hold, trying to stir the waves of agonizing pleasure into a sea of bliss.  "You _would_ ," she stated again. "Yet I shall not allow you to disgrace your honor, your purity, even further with the filth of this land. If you must debase yourself so far as that than our quest is truly futile. Now still! Or I shall leave you so until the morning comes!"

With utmost reluctance and, somehow, a desperation to simply climax again, even if in the Sheika's terrible hands instead of Link's, Zelda fought herself to a trembling hold and closed her eyes. Impa waited patiently. After a minute that felt to be an eternity, those rough fingers withdrew from her mouth and took to her nipples again.

Then Impa began to finger fuck the Goddess' incarnation in short, hard strokes, divinely-appointed hands granted the brief right to defile Zelda so - and always, if need be, until they were through.

The night air about their camp rose with the animalistic groans and mewls that crawled from Zelda's throat. Impa leaned down to kiss her - they could not afford to waken the beasts below, though how Zelda's scent had not aroused their interest yet she could only guess at - and swallowed the blond's saliva as much as her cries of nearing satisfaction.

It was Link whom Zelda imagined then, as ever, kissing her roughly, groping at her folds and smirking richly against her mouth, teasing the lower lip. _Oh, oh Link, oh Goddess, please, I need it I need it I need to feel your embrace agaaaain!!_

At the end Zelda could not contain herself. She shook like a lunch bell being rung by Groose, and for the first time in the many months since she first fell from Skyloft to this Surface-beneath-the-Clouds, Hylia's incarnation came, over and over again, crying with the pleasure of it all, drenching her knees and lower legs in a shower of fluid. Impa continued until the last orgasm concluded, and only then withdrew, setting about unbinding the knots in the ropes.

Zelda collapsed at once to the tiles. The Sheika drew her over to a small spring pool.

"Bath in the water and scrub until your flesh is cleansed of these sins, and the boy is put from your mind. If you are wet again with desire come the morning... " Impa trailed off. Zelda sighed wearily, but she complied with numb satisfaction, at last, briefly, freed of the tortuous need that had eaten away at her sanity for so long.

**End. A quick thank you to Jyger85, SailorNemesis, and Crocodileman94 for their reviews off-site. This chapter was inspired by their comments.** **I hope this has lived up to the standard I tried to set in the original chapter.** **I'll see ya next time!~Ulforce.**


End file.
